patriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Fawkes
"Mark my words, if there comes a black, detestable day where I find you skulking about outside my windows then I swear to you - I will kill you." - Eden Bio King Eden Fawkes led the New Victorians for some 30 years, a cruel and tenacious man of great intelligence - his work led New Victoria into an Industrial age of magic and might. Few knew the man personally and fewer still cared to. He was rarely seen mingling with the public and lived, seemingly alone, in his grandiose arcane tower right in the heart of Londinium. An arcane and magical talent, Eden's magic was exceptional, even achieving power greater than that of Elior Salier, the former Headmaster of the Abyssal Bone Academy. Appearance A stern face, grey eyes that did little to hide the malice beneath them. Medium length black hair whirled down his face to his beard which thickly covered a mouth that rarely smiled. Average of build and height, Eden was no physical speciment - his talents lain completely in the arcane. Personality Eden was described as a cruel man - though a better word might well have been pragamtic. On the surface, he was driven by avarice - greed beckoned him to attempt to reach Godhood, to claim more land in the name of Victoria and to experiment on any individual he could to hasten his aims. However, there was some evidence that points to a younger Eden being a much more caring individual, who's grand aims may have led him astray. Good intentions pave the path to hell, for Eden - this is a iron clad fact. Background Eden, sought above all else, prosperity for his people, family and world. When he was young, before his coronation and after his time at the Abyssal Bone Academy he travelled the world and sought arcane secrets, industrial knowledge and natural laws. His attempts led him to a realization. Patrium is an Island that is surrounded by vast hurricanes which whip the wind and ocean ferociously to the point that no vessel can travel out or in towards Patrium, they are an Island isolated from everything. He called this phenomenon the Cage. Eden became obsessed with undoing this cage and freeing his people from the unknowing prison they're locked in and it is this pursuit that set him down a path that would forever corrupt him. He returned home, married Cynthia Myrddin and with her sired a child, Faust Myrddin. During this period he would grow gradually more distant. By the time he took the throne, he had become a wholly different person. His vast knowledge led to his creation of a device capable of siphoning magical energies across the nation - using this tool, he began boosting his magical prowess in order to achieve Godhood and in so doing, the power to break the chains that bind Patrium. Fearing this would not work - he invested in alternate methods. Experimentation, Eugenics and Curses! Nothing was off limits, this would be proven when he murdered his wife Cynthia and tore his son's, Faust, soul in half in an attempt to better manipulate the boy, it was this decision that would be his end. Many years later, whilst under orders from Eden to experiment with a new weapon called the Ink Blight, Faust would be caught and eventually killed by an unlikely trio of heroes. Adrian, Lyka and Sayj. These heroes would follow the trail Faust left behind and eventually discover Eden's role in the disaster that Faust unleashed during his experimentations. In pursuit of revenge these heroes allied with the Abyssal Bone Academy and when Eden was at his most vulnerable - they struck! Undoing his latent Godhood and besting him in combat. Though this action required the solemn sacrifice of Sayj, who's affinity with nature and bond with Mother Gaia resulted in an explosion of natural energy which not only ended Eden's life, but eradicated all of Victoria! This event, dubbed Sayj's Requiem, ended Eden's reign and with it, his life. However, Eden left behind a concubine in Yin Tian and to her he gifted a child. The last of the Fawkes bloodline. Whether he will take after his father or not remains a mystery. Trivia * His top hat is actually an arcane weapon which absorbed energy and releases it in the form of of a laser. * His travels led him to ally with a Cindermaw, this Cindermaw fought alongside him during the moments before Sayj's Requiem. * In order to become a God, one must remove themselves from Humanity, this decision may in part be to blame for Eden's inhumanity at the end.